


Stay For Christmas

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Happy, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Boyfriend, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony would like to spend Christmas with his lover, but not only is Loki a Revenger and busy out in the universe, but Tony doubts that the mage would like to spend such a sentimental holiday with him. After all, Tony’s just a no-strings-attached sex buddy to Loki... right?





	Stay For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Stay for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264119) by [Tashi_Rinzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Rinzen/pseuds/Tashi_Rinzen)



> So I had a Christmas oneshot idea that I penned the notes to before seeing Thor 3. I then went to write the Christmas oneshot a couple of days ago and went: "hey, let's set it after Thor 3" only to realise I was suddenly writing an _entirely different oneshot_. So um, yes. Maybe if I get the chance there will be another Christmas themed oneshot this month? Idk, we'll see how I go. Either way, enjoy the FI Christmas Fluff!!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
>  **EDIT:** Hey everyone! The lovely **Tashi_Rinzen** has translated this story into Spanish! It can be found on AO3 linked at the top of this work or on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/517330038-stay-for-crhistmas-stay-for-christmas) or [fanfiction net.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12786917/1/Stay-for-Christmas). Go send her some love and/or send Spanish speakers their way :)
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE: There are very little Thor 3 spoilers, but this is a post Thor 3 story. And while there are almost no references and you might not even _notice_ them if you haven't seen the film. I still want to warn you regardless.  READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

It was a month before Christmas; the time of year where the people you cared about all came together, where you gave out gifts, ate delicious food and kissed your special someone under the mistletoe.

It was also the time of year where Tony Stark tried to ignore the fact that he wasn’t going to be having his ‘special someone’ share it with him this year.

He’d broken up with Pepper a few years ago and while they were still friends and it was better for them in the long run, it had meant things had been stilted for a while. It was only about ten months ago that he started well, _seeing_ someone else.

Dating wasn’t exactly the right word; really fantastic fuck buddies had been the best description for a few months. Friends with equally fantastic benefits had happened somewhere in the middle and now, well... now Tony was trying not to think about what they were; or rather, what he wanted them to _be_.

Loki, on the other hand? Yeah, Tony didn’t think he’d want to be caught dead ‘dating’ a mortal.

Tony had still tried to con a few things out of him; dragging him upstairs and away from the lab to just watch a movie or two. (“ _No, this is just sad; you of all people need to watch Lord of The Rings. You’ve met real elves. I need to know the difference. No buts._ ”)

He’d also, on one memorable occasion, convinced Loki to go driving with him. Loki hadn’t known how to drive and Tony had been determined to teach him. He’d bought out a race-track for the day and had such _pleasure_ watching the way Loki picked everything up like a natural.

The mage’s eyes had been so filled with glee and something almost like mania as he’d picked up speed and flew them around the track with more adrenaline than sense. Tony had been clinging to the side of the car even as he’d laughed, even as he’d thought, _I’m going to die_ and _totally worth it_. When Loki had skidded them to a stop, marking the track and panting like he’d just been in a fight; he’d turned to the engineer and kissed him.

They’d ended up fucking in the backseat and it had been uncomfortable and Tony had gotten more than a few bruises but, fuck it all, it had been _awesome_ and although he never said it out loud, Tony had refused to think of it as anything other than a date.

The problem was, Tony could count on one hand the amount of ‘dates’ they’d had and he knew he would be pushing his luck to try and get any more. Loki was... having fun with him; it was very much no strings attached.

Loki was free to visit Earth whenever he liked with all charges dropped now that he was a Revenger. He only really stopped by to see Tony when he was either having a break from the whole ‘hero’ thing or had done something to irritate Thor; usually, by being a mischievous, out for himself little shit.

Tony liked it though, especially when Loki appeared in his penthouse, helped himself to a drink and cheekily told Tony the latest tale about his adventures out in the universe. Tony could only smile, laugh and tug Loki into a kiss that would quickly end up with them in the bedroom.

He would love to be able to just _kiss_ Loki for the sake of doing it, but he knew it wasn’t a part of their relationship. _Tony_ might be infatuated, but Loki? Well, Tony wasn’t about to push for more with the demi-god only to have Loki rear back, get uncomfortable and never visit again.

It didn’t mean Tony didn’t still _want_ more. It didn’t mean that when Pepper started talking about Christmas and if he wanted to invite anyone to the tower for a party that Tony didn’t start... thinking about Loki.

Tony hadn’t mentioned the mage’s name when he agreed nor had he looked at her when he shrugged and told her the only people he wanted to invite. (He didn’t wince at how it was just Pepper, Rhodey and Happy left. How the only new addition was _Peter Parker_ and he was sure the kid didn’t want to spend Christmas with _him_.)

He’d eventually decided to send Peter a gift and to have Pepper arrange a small, private party on Christmas Eve with the people that Tony considered his family. It didn’t mean Tony’s mind didn’t keep falling to Loki and how he just... he _wanted_ the mage there.

It didn’t mean Tony wasn’t well aware it was impossible.

Even if Loki was around, there was no guarantee he wanted to be forced to socialise with Tony’s friends, that he wanted to do anything even resembling being Tony’s... boyfriend.

The thought had Tony gritting his teeth and cursing his stubborn, old, sappy heart. He also tried to ignore what he wanted and to focus on what he _had_.

It became a little difficult when Loki showed up at the beginning of December, looking around Tony’s tower with confusion. Pepper had wanted to brighten the place up and had attacked each floor when he was down in the lab and unaware of her schemes. He hadn’t had the heart to drag it all down so he’d let it stay.

Explaining the holiday to Loki had been more than a little awkward, especially when the mage hadn’t stopped asking questions; _why do mortals do that? What makes that so important? Why do **you** celebrate it?_

Tony had tried to be flippant and dismissive even as he’d explained all the nuances of Christmas to someone who only stared at him with piercing, perceptive eyes; no doubt working out exactly how many ‘friends and family’ Tony had left to spend the day with after the destruction of the Avengers, not to mention the life that he’d led long before that.

 _So you are a man who has everything, and nothing_.

Yinsen might have been long gone, but his words still echoed in Tony’s mind; a statement that seemed to linger no matter how many times Tony had tried to change it over the years.

But Tony had known Loki didn’t want to hear his sob story, so he’d made sure to shy away from the more depressing aspects of his life and had instead asked after Loki and enquired about Bruce and Thor. He’d listened to Loki’s latest prank with a smile before tugging the mage down to the lab to show him his latest project and to get some of the mage’s input. He’d also pulled Loki close by the hips a few hours later, pressing his mouth against Loki’s and enjoying the feel of his lover when he hadn’t seen him for weeks.

It turned out though, that Loki could only stay for a night, and as much as it was disappointing, a part of Tony had felt warmed at the idea that Loki had missed him enough to stop by, even if only for a handful of hours. 

He told himself he was an idiot for even thinking it, but... well, who was it going to hurt if Tony indulged in the idea that Loki had just wanted to come and see him?

That thought kept him bolstered for the better part of a week. Tony held it close and brought it out any time he started to miss Loki or on the days when he just wished he’d been a little more reckless asked the mage to stop by over Christmas.

But he knew it was an impossible idea; Loki was out protecting the universe with Thor, odds were he wouldn’t have the time to pop down to Earth for some meaningless, silly holiday. 

...Odds were, that Loki wouldn’t want to come even if Tony had invited him, but he did his best not to think about that.

He focused on the positives; on the gifts he’d gotten for his friends, on how excited Pepper was for the party. Tony focused on all the things he did have as opposed to what he might be missing.

And when Christmas Eve Day finally came, Tony woke up with only a faint twinge of sadness when he reached out and there was no one lying beside him. He concentrated instead on the gifts he’d wrapped and put under the tree that rested on the lower, unused floor where Pepper had insisted that they have the party. 

Tony made himself a coffee and pulled on the Christmas sweater that Rhodey had given him last year; bright and ridiculous and something that still warmed him all the way down to his heart. It also had reindeers which automatically made him think of Loki and wonder what it would take to convince the mage into wearing one of them.

The thought made Tony chuckle and shake his head with amusement before going down to the lab to tinker on some projects until Pepper would arrive and drag him into last minute preparations.

He barely managed to have a half hour down there before Pepper showed up with Happy in tow. Rhodey arrived about an hour later and took complete control of the Christmas carols, making a playlist with FRIDAY like the closet DJ he totally was.

It was fun, it was _great_ and even though it involved running around a lot more than he expected--especially for a party consisting of only four people--but Tony didn’t see the need to complain when the entire floor was lit up and decorated like Santa’s Workshop. The whole place smelled of baking, ham, turkey, eggnog and honestly, there was very little more that could improve it.

Tony couldn’t stop himself from finding Pepper and tugging her into a tight hug, being instantly wrapped up in her arms in reply, “Thanks, Pep.”

“Oh, it wasn’t just me,” she told him with a soft smile.

Tony just squeezed her tighter. “Yeah, it was.” He pulled back. “Rhodey and Happy do their bit, but I know you’re the mastermind behind this.” His smile became softer as he looked around. “I didn’t even realise I wanted this much of a fuss until you did it.”

When he turned back to her, Pepper’s lips were twitching where they were pressing together like she was trying not to laugh. Her eyes were so bright though, filled with so much happiness and glee. It was the _smile_ though; it made Tony feel like he was missing something.

He frowned. “What?”

“Boss,” FRIDAY suddenly chimed in, “your guests have arrived.”

Tony looked around in confusion, seeing no one but Rhodey and Happy who were grinning in that secretive way that Pepper was.

“ _What?_ ” he demanded again.

But they didn’t answer him, they didn’t have to as the doors were suddenly opening and Thor was striding in with a wide smile and hastily wrapped gifts in his arm.

“Stark!” He called with a wide smile. “Happy Christmas!”

“Merry, it’s ‘Merry Christmas’, Thor,” Bruce suddenly said, walking in behind Thor with a small smile as he shook his head at the thunder god. 

There was also a dark-skinned woman at Bruce’s side who Tony had never seen before; she was looking around the room curiously and seemed to be trying to decide if she was more confused or impressed.

Bruce though, he quickly caught Tony’s wide eyed gaze and his smile became a little softer. “It’s good to see you again, Tony. Merry Christmas.”

Tony was kept from reacting by Thor surprising him by pulling him into a tight hug that lifted him off the ground. “It is indeed good to see you! It has been too long! It was a grand idea to visit for your holiday season.”

Tony was dropped back to the ground quickly enough, a hand slapping his back before Thor was greeting Pepper, Happy and Rhodey. Tony was still reeling, still trying to figure out _what the fuck was happening_ when Bruce lightly clapped his shoulder in greeting.

He looked at the other scientist with wide eyes and confusion as he asked again, “ _What?_ ”

“Loki arranged it,” Pepper told him softly, making Tony snap his head to look at her. She was grinning as wide as Tony had ever seen her. “He came by after his last visit to Earth and asked about having the Revengers join your Christmas party.” She sounded so approving, so _proud_ , “He wanted to know if I would help keep the surprise and to decorate the room on his behalf.” 

She gestured at the room around them, at everything Tony had just been praising, at everything he’d _wanted_ and never dared to ask for. “I told him it was a wonderful gesture and that I would be happy to assist him.” Pepper’s eyes were practically sparkling with her happiness for him. “He cares about you a lot, Tony.”

The thought made Tony’s heart race, it made him desperate to find, to _see_ the trickster god as he frantically looked around the room.

He found Loki lingering just inside the door; the mage was dressed in a black suit that Tony had never seen before but looked _delectable_ on the other man.

The moment that Tony caught Loki’s gaze however, the mage smiled slightly, holding out his hands in a gesture that was every inch ‘ _whoops, you caught me_ ’ but his eyes were warm and full of pleasure and satisfaction at his success.

Tony didn’t even think as he pushed past Bruce and Pepper and walked directly over to the other man. Loki had straightened by the time Tony reached him, looking at Tony carefully as if judging just how well his surprise had gone over.

The first thing Tony did when he reached the mage was to grab the lapels of his suit and tug Loki forward and into a hard kiss. Loki was surprised for a moment before Tony heard him chuckle before he was kissing Tony back and wrapping his arms loosely around the smaller man’s waist. 

Tony didn’t let it last long though, he pulled back with a gasp, opening his eyes to look into bright green and confirm, “You did this for me?”

Loki grinned at him, his hand lightly running over Tony’s side in an openly affectionate gesture. “You seemed rather attached to this odd little holiday.”

“You... you got Thor and Bruce to visit on Christmas _for me_.” Tony swallowed; his heart racing, his stomach flipping, and something very emotional moving to get lodged in his throat. “ _You_ came to spend Christmas with _me_.”

“I came to spend an important day with my lover, yes,” Loki told him, amusement in his voice, but his eyes bright and holding Tony’s. “And Banner and my brother... well, I thought you might approve of such a gift.” He shrugged a little, his eyes dancing. “The other offerings I might get for you are far more likely to be stolen.”

Tony laughed, he couldn’t help it. He also couldn’t stop himself from sliding his hands up to cup Loki’s neck before dragging the mage into another kiss. The engineer closed his eyes as he fell into it, kissing Loki with all the gratitude, affection and _happiness_ that he felt in that moment and could hardly contain.

Loki just moved his arms until they were against Tony’s back holding him close and deepening the kiss. His fingers did scratch lightly along the shorter man’s back, making him shiver and press closer.

It might have become something more, become _indecent_ if something hadn’t hit Tony in the back of the head and made him pull back. It was balled up Christmas paper from who knew where and Rhodey was suddenly demanding, “Hey! Save it for later lovebirds! We’ve got food to eat.”

Loki just chuckled, pressing a kiss against Tony’s temple before remarking, “I do believe I am a bad influence on you already.”

Before Tony could jokingly disagree, Loki was letting him go, but not going far - he slid a hand into Tony’s before tugging him forward. The engineer could only flick his gaze between their joined hands and the mage’s face with blatant surprise.

Loki noticed and frowned, looking, for the first time since he’d arrived, genuinely uncertain. They had stilled, barely two steps away from the door as Loki asked him, sounding unusually cautious, “You aren’t... you do not _mind_ being seen as my lover, do you?”

He didn’t let Tony’s hand go, but he was frowning, re-evaluating the situation even as something pained pinched at the corner of his mouth. “I had thought you were willing to be known as my partner - that you were enjoying our time together and seeking more from it too?”

Tony nodded, hurrying to assure the trickster, wanting that frown to _go away_. “I was. I _do_.” He squeezed Loki’s hand. “I just... I wasn’t sure about what you wanted.”

“Oh,” Loki remarked, sounding surprised even as unseen tension fell from his shoulders. “Well, now you are aware.”

Tony grinned, shifting even closer just because he could, not stopping until their arms were brushing. “Now I am.”

“Good,” Loki stated, pulling Tony further into the room once more, bringing him back to where all Tony’s friends were congregated and talking. 

They were briefly stopped when the woman Tony didn’t know stepped before them. She grinned at Tony, looking him up and down before focusing on Loki with the kind of smile that said teasing was imminent. “So _this_ is the mortal you keep running off to see?” The woman asked Loki. “The handsome brave genius?”

“Yes,” the mage answered without flinching, even if Tony _swore_ he could see a faint blush on Loki’s cheeks. “This is Anthony. Anthony, this is the Valkyrie.”

Tony smiled his best charming smile. “Valkyrie, huh? That’s cool. Do you go with Val for short?”

She gave a half-hearted shrug. “I don’t care if you call me that.” She looked over her shoulder, nodding at Bruce. “You’ve fought with Hulk and you’re friends with Bruce as well?”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, not quite sure where this was going. “We’re all good friends.”

She was nodding even as she looked at him like she was sizing him up. Eventually, she announced, “The Revengers could always use a new warrior,” Valkyrie glanced at Loki, saying a little dryly, “and I could use a mage who does not run off to be with his love every few days.”

“I could use a companion who does not _drink_ during a battle,” Loki suddenly hissed at her, the colour in his cheeks darkening.

She just smiled with teeth. “I’ll make sure to drink _now_ then while you enjoy your mortal.” Val then looked at Tony and winked. “I look forward to seeing more of you.”

A moment later, she turned on her heel and was walking over to chat to Bruce and Rhodey, leaving them in silence for a long moment.

“Well, uh,” Tony remarked, “she’s different.”

Loki sighed. “Yes, she is.”

“She has a like-despise relationship with you, doesn’t she?”

“Yes,” he admittedly tiredly, “she does.”

Tony nodded. “Gotcha.” He paused for a moment before being unable to resist his words or his smirk, “Soooo, you miss me when you’re in space, huh?”

Loki sighed again and more loudly, but instead of denying it like Tony had expected he would, Loki told him honestly, “Yes.” It made the engineer look at him with surprise only to find Loki was meeting Tony’s gaze head on. It made Tony swallow. “And her offer is not something I would be unhappy to see you accept.”

Tony blinked, feeling the shock wash over him. “You want me to join the _Revengers?_ ”

“I would like to spend more time with you.” Loki shrugged, his eyes not quite holding Tony’s even as he offered, no less honestly, “I could, of course, spend more time on Midgard, but I doubt many people would be pleased with my continued presence here.”

Tony still couldn’t quite get his head around it. “You want _me_ to come up to space with _you?_ ”

Loki looked at him then, tilting his head slightly as if confused by Tony’s disbelief. “I enjoy our time together, why would I not want more of it?”

And that... that was a game changer of the highest degree.

Tony also had no idea what his answer was; Bruce might be enjoying his time flying through space and making the universe his home, but was Tony ready for that? Was he willing to give up Earth and the people who he held dear to become a Revenger?

“Do not rush your decision,” Loki told him, lightly squeezing the engineer’s hand and making Tony look back at the mage from where his gaze had fallen to the floor, but Loki’s expression held no pressure or expectation. “We will be staying for the next few days, allow yourself the time to enjoy your holiday and consider the idea.” He shrugged a little. “I will continue to visit you when I can, and the offer will remain while you decide.”

Nodding slowly, Tony didn’t know what else to do, and Loki seemed happy to not only change the subject but distract Tony completely by bringing him to stand among his friends. 

And, frankly, it _was_ distracting; it was also the best and most heart-warming surprise Tony could ever have received. Bruce was happier, relaxed and far more at peace with the Hulk. He was quick to smile and laugh and had giddily spoken to Tony for an hour about all the things he’d learned while travelling with the Revengers. Space, it seemed, was a genius scientist’s paradise. 

Thor was his usual boisterous, happy self; despite having lost so much, he was rejoicing in the people he did have - specifically, in the brother who was back and fighting by his side. Thor spoke at length about the battles they’d fought in and even spoke about mischievous, embarrassing tales of their youth; taking great pleasure in mortifying Loki.

Tony hadn’t laughed so much in _years_. He also hadn’t felt so genuinely happy as he stood surrounded by friends and pressing himself against his lover’s side, feeling Loki wrap his arm around Tony’s shoulder or lower back to keep him close.

The party went for hours and Tony swore this was everything he’d ever wanted for Christmas and never thought he’d gain. The weight of the world, of the _universe_ , seemed to drop off everyone’s shoulders as they played games, ate delicious food and introduced Loki, Thor and Valkeryie to all the traditions that came with celebrating Christmas.

When Pepper even brought out stockings for everyone, Tony felt something clench around his heart to see her hang up Loki’s next to his own. It felt like home, it felt like _family_ and Tony couldn’t describe how happy he felt to hear that not only were the Revengers staying in the tower for the next few days but so were Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. They were all choosing to spend Christmas with him, and Tony had to blink a few times and clear his throat to keep the wave of emotion that followed that realisation under-wraps. 

He didn’t think he succeeded, but at least no one called him on it. But the idea that everyone would be waking up in the morning and coming together for gift-giving made Tony so genuinely excited and incredibly _grateful_. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he’d had something like this and it had found him tugging Loki down into a kiss before he could stop himself.

The mage had seemed surprised at the sudden affection, but happy to share it. Tony just felt the overwhelming need to _hug_ the other man for making all of this possible, but Tony made himself contain the desire. Just. 

Tony was glad at least, that when ten o’clock came around and everyone started retiring to the rooms Pepper had organised, Loki didn’t shift once from Tony’s side, completely open and obvious about where he would be staying for the night.

And when they got up to the penthouse? Well, Tony wasn’t hesitant in showing his happiness, adoration and gratitude. He undressed Loki like the gift he was, slow and reverent. Loki had been curious and surprised at first but quickly adored the attention.

Tony kissed every bit of skin that was revealed and whispered compliments against the other man’s body. He _praised_ Loki and he delighted in the way that the mage soaked it all in greedily yet still managed to look sweetly surprised by each kind word.

The engineer just kept making sure to whisper it over and over again, pulling Loki close and enjoying the way their bodies came together in the most intimate, _love-making_ that they had ever shared. When they finished, they just stayed curled up together under the sheets, trading soft kisses as FRIDAY dimmed the lights until there was nothing but darkness.

It was incredibly easy to fall asleep with Loki wrapped around him like it was the only place the mage wanted to be. It was incredibly easy to fall asleep, knowing that he’d have days with Loki to look forward to.

The morning wasn’t so easy though.

Tony was the first one to wake up and he was able to just watch as Loki slept soundly, his face relaxed in sleep and his arms still wound around Tony as if he couldn’t bear for them to part for even a moment. It made Tony’s heart clench, it made him want to spend every morning waking up looking at the other man. He didn’t just want to hear every mischievous tale, he wanted to be there, he wanted to be _part_ of it. 

The thought made Tony swallow before carefully shifting out of the mage’s hold. Loki frowned slightly when the engineer pulled away, but he didn’t wake and Tony carefully grabbed his pants, pulled them on and made his way out to the living room.

He planned to go directly for a coffee, but he was distracted when he saw the sight of falling snow. Tony moved over to the window directly, standing in front of it and watching the flakes fall over the city of New York.

This was his home, this was the place he’d built and this was the city he’d tried so hard to protect.

This was also the place he’d been hurt, betrayed, attacked and otherwise left with no one in his corner but his oldest friends. But Pepper had a life of her own now, Rhodey was retired due to the battles that Tony had dragged him into and Happy was more Pepper’s shadow and protector nowadays then his.

And then there was Bruce who had become so much happier, so much _better_ for having left Earth behind. He’d found a new team, new friends and a whole universe to explore and learn about. Maybe Tony could find the same thing? Maybe he could spend his days more excited than depressed, more hopeful than pained. Maybe space would be better for him?

He would also be able to have Loki, more than he ever could down here. He’d be able to see the mage every day, fight with him, laugh with him and come back each night to share the same bed.

He could be... happy.

It was almost a foreign concept, but Tony could see it, right there at his fingertips; he could protect the world from afar and stop the dangers before they hit the planet. He could be a Revenger and he could have Loki by his side, holding him close.

Tony didn’t know how long he’d been standing there or if the trickster had somehow been summoned by his thoughts, but Tony felt long arms coming around his waist and a chin landing on his shoulder. The gesture was so strange, so openly affectionate that Tony couldn’t stop himself from looking at the other man with shock.

Loki just raised his eyebrows, a small smirk tugging at his mouth. His voice was still slightly rough from sleep and he even looked relaxed, as if his constant defences had been allowed to drop just a little bit. “I had rather thought to enjoy a morning spent in bed with you, Anthony.”

The words and Loki’s good mood swiftly shifted Tony’s astonishment to fond amusement as he leant back into the other man’s hold, enjoying the feeling for all that it was unusual. 

_Maybe this isn’t unusual though_ , Tony’s mind chimed in softly; _maybe this is him when he knows his affections won’t be rebuffed._

“Sorry, Lokes,” Tony told him. “Christmas Day is mandatory early mornings; up and at ‘em, time to unwrap all the presents.”

Loki hummed. “Oh? Then how come I did not find you downstairs by the tree?”

Tony hesitated for a moment, biting his lip and looking at their reflections against the glass; thinking about everything that had happened to get him here being hugged by a former enemy who now meant a staggering amount to him.

Someone who Tony was starting to admit he was falling in love with.

“Anthony?” Loki enquired, his gaze sharpening as he became aware of the more serious mood and the lingering tension in the air.

Tony felt his stomach twist with nerves and found his hands coming down to rest over Loki’s own, linking his fingers with the mage’s as he murmured, looking at the other man’s face in the glass. “Do I get a fancy badge when I join the Revengers?”

Loki’s eyes flew wide and he turned to look at Tony directly, making the engineer shift his eyes from their reflections. Loki was watching him carefully, trying to parse if it was just a joke or true sincerity. It was obvious the moment that he realised the truth, his grin was sudden, bright, triumphant and _happy_. 

“I could have something arranged for you,” Loki told him, sticking to the light-hearted words Tony had chosen, rather than openly acknowledging exactly what Tony had just agreed to. “Although, we do not yet have a symbol to distinguish us.”

“I’ll make sure that’s the first thing I fix,” Tony told him with a smirk. “Slap it on the side of the ship and embroider it on everyone’s clothing.”

Loki was grinning fiercely, his happiness impossible to contain. “I suppose it is good that we rarely have need for stealth.”

“Yeah, since; a red and gold suit?” Tony scrunched up his face. “Not made for quiet entrances.”

Loki laughed. “No, I am not made for those either.”

They felt into a brief, soft quiet after that, but it didn't last long before Loki broke it, his voice oddly uncertain as he asked, “You do truly mean you will-”

“Yeah,” Tony cut him off and shifted, letting the desire to just be _closer_ take over until he was resting his head against Loki’s. “Yeah, I want to come into space with you.”

Loki huffed out a quiet, pleased, relieved little laugh that instantly made Tony smile. He also closed his eyes, just letting himself enjoy the feeling of being wrapped around Loki on what might be his last Christmas morning on Earth.

The thought, instead of making him nervous or worried, just sent excitement rushing through him at imagining what was in his future; for the first time in how many years, he was actually _keen_ to see what tomorrow, what next month and what next _year_ would bring.

And it was all thanks to the man behind him.

Shifting a little more, Tony buried his nose in the trickster's dark hair, breathing him in and not shying away from the affection of the action. There were so many things Tony wanted to say in that moment, _thank you_ least of all, and maybe even _I love you_ which just made his heart race to consider.

But the words all stuck in his throat.

In the end, Tony said the only thing he could, his voice coming out rough with emotion and no doubt relaying everything to Loki that the engineer had been unable to say, “Merry Christmas, Loki.”

Loki just squeezed the inventor’s fingers and whispered the same words back, his voice saying all the things that Tony hadn’t been able to admit to either. 

"Merry Christmas, Anthony," he murmured but he really said _thank you_ he really said _I love you too_ and it made Tony’s stomach flip and his chest flood with warmth.

It made Tony feel like maybe - _finally_ \- his life was back on track and that it was going to be taking a turn for the better. _You are a man who has everything, and nothing_ \- but not anymore; he had friends, he had a lover, he had a _family_.

Tony was okay, he was happy, and he wasn’t alone on Christmas Day.

Pressing his lips to Loki’s temple in a soft kiss, Tony Stark let himself enjoy a quiet, peaceful moment with his lover, and let himself indulge in the fresh new hope that he would soon be enjoying hundreds and thousands more.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL THE TONY FEELS AND FIXIT AND HAPPY LOKI AND NGL, SOME OF THIS MIGHT BE SUBCONSCIOUS _DON'T HURT THE BB_ AFTER SEEING SOME OF THE STILLS/GIFS FROM THE INFINITY WARS TRAILER. (As I only finished the oneshot like, today, heh.)
> 
> Now, on that subject of that, I have _**NOT WATCHED THE TRAILER**_ I just can't do it yet. But the feels are still strong so, ahem, yes, might have fed that "let Tony be happy" desire into the ending of this by giving Tony some healing and a precious Loki boyfriend :3333
> 
> Additionally, I didn't include Vision because to me he is just a painful reminder of Tony having lost JARVIS, and while I refuse to watch Civil War and don't know what he's like in that - I kind of headcanon he's off doing his own thing and unlikely to have much connection with Tony/the others when it isn't saving the world. Secondly, I am also still getting the hang of writing Valkyrie so hopefully she comes out okay... :/
> 
> But yes - anyway, happy whatever you might celebrate this month (if anything at all) and either way, ENJOY THE CHRISTMAS FLUFF! 
> 
> Hope you all liked :D


End file.
